Uber Mad Skills
by BeekerMaroo777
Summary: After trying to earn a badge, Harold MacGrady learns a truth that boils his blood. When he tries to regain LeShawna's honor (Kinda...), how far will he go? Read along & enjoy! (MAJOR HarShawna, along with AleHeather, Coderra, etc.)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**Me: HI! Welcome to a brand new Total Drama fanfic I came up with! And it's all about a special nerd we all know and...Well, most of us love. This is a fanfic about Harold!**

**Harold: *tied up to a chair with a bandana over his mouth, but he gets it off of him* Why did you tie me up?**

**Me: That's simple. This is a story that follows YOUR point of view! Isn't that fun? :D**

**Harold: ...**

**Me: ...Gosh, you're no fun...**

**Harold: Hey!**

**Me: Anyways, I now present Uber Mad Skills!**

**Harold: Why did you add Uber?**

**Me You'll find out soon enough. Enjoy!**

**Harold: And you don't own anything except for whatever the heck this story's about!**

**Me: Exactly! All T.V. scenes will be in Italics and no copyright infringement is intended!**

**Harold: Okay okay, now get me out so that way I can read this without the rope going into me too much!**

**Me: Mm...Nope.**

**Harold: Gosh!**

* * *

><p>It was after Pahkitew Island was over and the new players were making themselves at home.<p>

There was going to be a new show that we could possibly compete in known as The Ridonculous Race. With a new host, everyone hopes that he'll be better than Chris. There was also a girl, named Carrie, who would be joining.

...But that's not much of the point I'm trying to make right now.

This morning, my family was called for a mysterious interview that I had no clue about and I wasn't invited. I'm not too sure why...But as long as I could get a break from my heinous sister Scarlett, I would be alright.

Anyways, I decided to spend the whole day in my room while thinking of some good techniques to my luscious LeShawna. We were still tight after season 1, but each season, I felt like we drifted together. I don't know if she feels the same way, but I know we'll get back together.

I had multiple badges from Steve's camps and there are even some I've yet to get. My close friend, Harvey, mentioned to me about a few just recently in a postcard. One of which was one for revealing the pasts of celebrities that were never mentioned. Thinking about that, I grew curious if Geoff's song about Blaineley...I mean Mildred, was actually true.

So, while I began to scan through various magazines about said fake blonde, I turned on my H.D television to watch some good ol' Samurai Jack. However, when the screen began to escape the pith-black it was earlier, the picture brightened up to reveal Mildred and Josh with another celebrity T.V. show. "Huh. Speak of the devil," I said to myself.

_"Welcome to our celebrity special for Total Drama: Trash That Dirt! Isn't that right, Josh?" "You said it, Blaineley. Today we'll be solving an old crisis alllll the way back in season 2. The problem? LeShawna's fake crying, lies, and trash talk!"  
><em>

I had an urge to turn it off because that somewhat tore us apart. But LeShawna regretted her actions, so maybe there was a reason to it. So, I kept the T.V. on.

_"But before we do, Josh and I will take the time to remember all the others who fake cried with this small countdown of who was the most naughty doing it!"_

Wait...Others did it? Like who?

_"At number 5 is the fangirl of Total Drama and Drama Brother's Cody, Sierra!"_

It showed Sierra eating a jar of ice cream and a montage of her crying while wailing, "CODY!"

_"What was her purpose? Let's take a look!" _

_"Playing hard to get was the only way to win my Codykins...And this is SO going on my blog!"_

This began to make me wonder who else fake cried.

_"Number 4 of this goes to the pit-sniffing Dirt Farmer, Scott!"_

From what I saw, Scott had a sad face and tear fall from his eyes as Zoey hugged him. And then he smirked.

_"Compared to everything else I did that season, I don't regret that at all."_

While that's true, that's kinda rude.

_"Number 3 is the best place for Heather, the original Queen Bee herself as she did it not once, but twice!"_

Twice?!

_"Of course I broke up Gwen and Trent. And,, even if I didn't, they WOULD hit SplitsVille. As for Lightning, he's s stupid enough to fall for it in the first place."_

Okay, now this is getting silly.

_"And the next loser at Number 2, Amy!"_

The blonde witch was tightly hugging my witch of a sister as she glared at her sister Sammy.

_"Did I fake cry? Duh! Spear-my has NO purpose being here! Once we compete again, I'm SO taking her out! And her Giantzilla Aussie friend, too!"_

Gosh! And I thought Scarlett hated me!

_And now, our number 1 Hypocrite of the season...Duncan! Not only did he call out on poor, poor, LeShawna, but he also did what she did, but worse!"_

THIS I had to see!

_"Faking sadness is a childhood gift. Watch this. Oh, Mom! Was that Grandma's favorite vase?"_

OH MY GOSH! THAT HYPOCRITE!

_"And there you have it! Makes you think, doesn't it?" "And now, for a real treat. In dishonor to said hypocrites, we'll be doing a countdown of EVERY single Total Drama song until we reach Number 1, and then we'll reveal-"_

I turned off the T.V. in rage. How could I missed this? They notice LeShawna's regret for something bad and they end up doing it with NO regret?! IDIOTS! No, they passed that point! "How could they!? Hypocritical Idiots!" I decided to do the one thing I could do: Make them apologize for what they did! I'm good at letting things go, but not today.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ...And that's why I added Uber...Anyways, that was fun! What did you guys think?<strong>

**Harold: You're right! Idiots!**

**Me: In a sense, you barely found this out both in real life now AND in this story.**

**Harold: *shoots me a death glare***

**Me: Oh, please. I've seen better death glares from David Spade and Charlie Sheen.**

**Harold: *still glares***

**Me: Um...Stay tuned for what happened next! And Harold won't be tied up!**

**Harold: Yes!  
><strong>

**Me: Because we'll be adding the Hypocrites!**

**Harold: COME ON!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stalking the Truth

**Me: YAY! I got down another chapter! Isn't that great?**

**Harold: *still tied up to the chair* You said you were going to untie me!**

**Me: ...*unties him using a Rattata toy* There you go. Anyways, these next few chapters might get a little...Um...Mature...**

**Harold: I swear, if you make me naked through the whole thing-**

**Me: I mean in Strong Language and possible blood.**

**Harold: ! Gosh, what are you going to make me do to these guys?!**

**Me: Stuff you'll see later on. Anyways, same as usual. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't own anything but the idea. So with that said-**

**Harold: Wait! I don't even know who's first!**

**Me: Shh! You'll spoil it! Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I decided that the 5 hypocrites wouldn't get away with what they did. How could they easily get away with this? They needed to apologize for their uncalled for crimes.<p>

And so, I put on my Nintendo Power Glove, grabbed my nun-chucks and yo-yo, placed my newly sharp ninja stars inside the Power Glove controller compartment, cleaned my glasses, and left a note for LeShawna that I would be busy for awhile. I knew what I needed to do.

But there was one thing that kept popping into my mind as I stepped out the door: Who should I start with? There are so many combinations I could go off on! "Harold, focus," I mumbled to myself. As I began to make my way to whichever idiot I came across first, I heard rustling in the flower bush.

I noticed this and reached out my hand to see if it was either Izzy or a wild animal. As it got in there, there was a voice that said, "AH! No more foot rubs, Sierra!" Cody.

Cody and I became friends after the game was over during season one. We got a stronger bond when we became The Drama Brothers. However, after World Tour, out friendship was a little different because he kept on hiding from Sierra.

This gave me an idea.

I placed my yo-yo in the hand I was using and put it inside the bush, so Cody could recognize me. He popped his head out and said, "Harold? What's going on?" "Well, I need to talk to Sierra about something really important and I think you might need to hear it, too," I explained.

But as I was going to tell him about it, I heard a voice from a distance. "Oh, Codykins! Are you there?" Cody immediately went back into the bushes as Sierra came to where I was.

Now, I'm more of Sierra's therapist than friend. After the events of All-Stars, I decided to open my services to her because she sees things...Too Cody. It was a bumpy start, given that she also confused me for Cody. But after a few weeks, things were getting better. Even though she's still stalking Cody, she's been slowing down to either three times in the span of a month or when she's having her time of the month.

This was my chance to get her to understand her mistake.

I told the Superfan, "Well, he's taking a shower. But there's something I need to talk to you about." "Is it my health habits? I've been eating lots of carrots and broccoli," she responded as she ate both at the same time. There was silence for a few seconds until I said to her, "Actually, this is about something different. How about we talk in your room?" She happily nodded and skipped to the room as I trailed behind. I gave Cody a quick hand gesture and he followed behind, being as hidden as possible.

"So what do you wanna talk to me about? Are you doing a documentary," she asked with hype. I took in a deep breath to prepare myself and replied, "No. I wanted to ask you a small question...When are you going to tell Cody?"

Her eyes widened by this. Bingo.

She knew exactly what I was talking about and stammered, "W-What? Who told you that? ! Noah! Noah told you, didn't he?! I KNEW he's trying to steal my Cody!"

...This is really going somewhere...

I took in another breath as I replied, "No. I saw it from television resources. Now to my main question: Why would you do it if he constantly voted for you each time?"

She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed me by her collar as she began to tell the whole truth.

"...! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I fake cried to be with CodyBear! But it's more than that! My first audition caused me to almost die! I was in a coma for weeks! Cody saved me because I saw how awesomely adorable he is! I JUST WANTED TO WIN THE GAME FOR HIM! WAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Gosh!...That's pretty deep.

As she continued to bawl her eyes out on the floor, Cody heard the whole thing, popped hie head out the door, and asked, "Sierra...Is that true?" She slowly nodded as tears fell from her face.

He walked towards my patient and said, "I never knew that. I'm so sorry." "No, Cody. I'm the one who should be sorry. I faked something just to gain your attention," Sierra said with sadness, yet with honor as well.

At that moment, I was proud of Sierra. Out of the 5 hypocrites, she was the one who accepted what she did wrong. I just hope the others are like that...But then, I noticed something I never thought to expect.

He kissed her...On the lips!

If there was a face icon to best sum up my thoughts on the kiss, it would be...0_o

After the surprise love gesture, Sierra hugged me tightly and happily proclaimed, "Smiley face! EEEEEEE! Thank you, Harold!" "You're welcome," I choked out as I was squeezed by her.

I stepped out of their room, knowing that there's four more I still need to take care of. But as I was leaving, Sierra grabbed my wrist and said, "Wait!I want to show my gratitude, here's my electronic pet Poochy!"

She placed the virtual canine into my bag and I said, "Thank you."

After a bit of thinking, I decided to inform the others about the realization I saw.

"Whoa. That's low, even for some like Amy and Duncan," Cody said in shock. "We'll help you guard the room in case they try to leave or in case LeShawna notices you," Sierra told me.

I smiled at this and said, "I really appreciate it, guys." As we walked, I told them the order I'll be confronting the others: By the T.V's countdown.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Awesomeness! Wasn't that spectacular?<strong>

**Sierra: *glomps me* Thank you for setting up me and my Cody! EEEEEEEEE!**

**Cody: *tramatized* Yeah...What have you done?**

**Me: Didn't you read the summary? I ship Coderra!**

**Harold: I'm still confused about getting the gift...**

**Sierra: Duhh. Electronics can help a couple with communication and, in terms of Poochy, it's legit to have some responsibility skills for either a real pet or a baby! :D**

**Harold & Cody: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

**Me: So who will the redhead go after next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Down N' Dirty

**Me: It's that time again, my fellow friends and readers!**

**Harold: A Powerpuff Girls reference? Really?**

**Me: What? I couldn't resist.**

**Sierra: This story is SO going on my blog! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Cody: Well then...Bekah doesn't own anything but the idea and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Me: And now this show's rolling!**

**Harold: Dirt...! Don't tell me that-**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After helping Sierra understand her mistake, she and Cody came along with me for assistance. Now, after selecting my order of which I'll be facing the other 4, I began to think of ways to make sure the next will understand the error of their ways.<p>

But as the three of us were getting close, we noticed Dawn relaxing as usual.

Now, Dawn was one of the many campers that greatly interested me. This is mainly because of her power to sense auras and even floating. Some say she's a Wicca, but I think she's just...Gifted.

But when she noticed me, she stood up, floated towards us (I still don't know how that works, either), and said calmly to us, "Greetings to the three of you." "Hey, Dawn," I said back. But then she picked up two covered cups of herbal tea and carefully placed them into the bag. She then said to me, "You poor creature. Your aura's very gray and sulfur. I'm sure LeShawna would understand if she sees you. You need her deeply. I hope you recover quickly." And then, she just floated away.

Well, as much as I do need my LeGoddess, this is different. I'll talk to her after I'm done...Or not at all...Whichever one I feel is better.

Sierra noticed a boy delivering what appeared to be food from the local Golden Crab restaurant. I gave it a quick sniff and realized the dish. Deep fried shark.

Cody was able to talk the guy into let us carry the delicacy to the customers and we gave him a $20 bill as a tip. The receipt said it was for Room 12, which was exactly where we needed to go.

I gave a quick knock on the door to see Courtney.

Now, during TDI, I got on Courtney's bad side by rigging the votes to get her out. Now as I look back, I wished I got Duncan out instead. But we've barely interacted with each other ever since that season, aside from TDA at least. But now that she's dating Scott, maybe she's turned over a new leaf.

The C.I.T looked at me with a cocked eyebrow, got the food, and said, "I saw what you were trying to do during our first meet. Next time, get the punk out."

...So much for turning over a new leaf...

Cody popped up from behind in to pipe in, "Actually, we were wondering if we could see Scott. It's very important." "How so," she shot back. Sierra snook in as she was taking pictures with her phone, saying, "I need this for the Scottney blogs!" Court facepalmed and said to me, "Fine. Just don't do anything stupid."

As we all stepped in, Courtney called, "Scott! Dinner's here!" "Comin'," he called back as I saw him cooking some kitchen rats that had their skin removed.

Gross! PETA would have a field-day with him!

The Dirt Farmer placed down his...Uh...'Dinner,' to kiss his new girlfriend. Or in his mind, boyfriend. He turned to me and said, "If you're concerned about the rats, then it's none of your business." "Actually, this is much different. It's about your gameplay from Revenge of the Island," I replied.

Courtney began to prepare her romantic lunch as I pulled out a piece of paper to write down my Q & A. She handed him some of their meal in case he got hungry.

"So, Scott. What was it like to be the villain of the toxic island?"

"Where I come from, nice is the weak route. I would've won if it weren't for Fang."

"Interesting. Now, did you really care about Dawn?"

"Of course not! She's the biggest freak I've ever seen now that Mike lost his MPD!"

"Now, here's my real question: Was their anything you've regretted?"

"Hm...Maybe pushing Zoey too far. But then again, not so much since she basically screwed herself over an episode later."

"Hm...Nothing else? Not even fake crying for, what Dott shippers believed to be, for love?!"

"What?"

"You heard me! And actually looking sad made it worse! GOSH!"

"Look, Original Ginger. There ain't no reason I regretted doing that!"

Unfortunately, Courtney heard everything and scolded, "Hey! At least he didn't insult anyone from doing that."

She pushed me too far. I said to Scott, "By the way, you're eating deep fried shark tail." This caused the pit-sniffer to scream like a little girl. As his 'boyfriend' was trying to ease out the fears, I walked to where Sierra and Cody were at and let them know we were done with these two. But just before we all left, I noticed Scott's shoelace ring for Courtney. So, I picked it up to turn it into a knot they couldn't fix.

We're almost halfway there.

* * *

><p><strong>Courtney: What the heck?!<strong>

**Me: I couldn't resist! I love you and Scott together, but I had to do this in the fanfic!**

**Scott: Who told you?**

**Me: Myself.**

**Scottney: ...**

**Harold: Again, I'm still not seeing the mature parts.**

**Me: It'll mainly be in the next chapters. And I could've had you destroy Court's PDA!**

**Courtney: ! *gasps and glares at Harold***

**Harold: Gosh!**

**Me: *checks my invisible watch* Oh, ghee! Look at the time! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Queen Bee & Prince Revenge

**Me: Well, it's that time again!**

**Cody: Um...Hooray.**

**Sierra: YAY!**

**Me: *turns to Harold* See? Why can't you be full of spirit like those two?**

**Harold: Because you're using me for a plot device! GOSH!**

**Me: It could've been worse. This could be as short as the last chapter, which I apologize for, by the way...Anyways, as usual, no copyright infringement is intended and I don't own anything but the idea. I'd also like to call this the start of the Red Arch.**

**Harold: The Red Arch?**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After a somewhat shallow victory against Scott and Courtney, Coderra and I continued our journey of deliver the gift of karma. We grew curious of what could await from Duncan, Heather, and Amy.<p>

As we got outside of Alejandro and Heather's room, I was about to knock until I heard an unfamiliar voice. "I wouldn't if I were you." I turned to where the voice was coming from, only to find Jose shirtless while drinking lemonade.

"What I meant to say was, enter at the risk of your sanity and eyesight," he said seconds later. Sierra quickly explained the meaning of why I was wanting to go in. Afterwards, he said, "Alright. But don't say I didn't try to warm you."

"Good," I replied. After my knocking, I heard the sound of Alejandro saying, "Sorry, but we are currently busy."

I had no time for answers like that. I immediately kicked down the door to see what the commotion was all about. I heard more sounds every step my three friends and I took. As I made it to the bedroom, the noises were very loud. And so, thinking that knocking wouldn't work, I got Sierra into unlocking the door with a Cody key she kept.

We opened the door to find...OH, GOSH!

Heather was only wearing her panties and her top and Alejandro was wearing nothing but his underpants, being tongs. Did I walk in on them almost beginning coitus?! No wonder Jose was trying to warn me!

All I could do was scream like a little girl. Cody did the same thing and even Heather screamed. As for Alejandro and Sierra, the formal was trying to calm his girlfriend down, while the latter was probably taking pictures of this...Or writing a lemon-like fanfic. Take your pick.

Anyways, after seeing it was just me and my fellow peers, my formal alliance leader scolded, "What are you losers doing here?! Can't you see we're busy?!"

Now, Alejandro was one of the only players who used his looks to win LeShawna over until he felt the need to get rid of her. And, by how much time Milady and I spent at the World Tour Aftermath studio, it was fast. Not only that, but he also got rid of me as a way to pour more salt on the wound.

Heather, on the other hand, was a completely different story. I foolishly began to work for her during the million dollar chance and through the 1st half of TDA. My reason? It felt like a friendship and, as I said, I was a fool at the time. But, after my Mom grounded me after the Celebrity Manhunt, she and Scarlett had to explain to me with who know's how many lectures on why it greatly displeased LeShawna and why I shouldn't work with the soon-to-be winner of World Tour.

Now was my chance to let the Queen know how much pain she's done.

After she put on a maroon robe, I grabbed Heather by the wrist and took her to the bathroom, where an argument broke out between us, as she shot the fires first.

"UGH! What the f-" "Don't even start with me! I know exactly what you've been doing with me!" "What?!" "You've been deceiving me in ways I can't even describe! You've not only been a hypocrite to LeShawna by fake crying after you turned against her before AND after she did it, but also managed to toy with my heart by having me in an alliance in the first place!" "Oh, please! As if I regret any of that!" "...Our alliance is over!" "WHAT!? Nobody makes that rule EXCEPT ME!"

I decided to do the one thing that I had to do. I used a low sweep to get Queen Bitch to the floor. Afterwards, I placed on some gloves that were on the bathroom counter, opened her mouth widely, and yanked out her gold tooth.

Blood began to spurt from her mouth. As that was going on, I left her there, hoping she learned her lesson. I clapped as a signal for Cody and Sierra to know that we were finished with these two villainous vultures.

As I closed the door, Jose came up to me and said, "Whoa! I guess you made it through!" "So how did it go," Sierra asked with curiosity.

I held up the bloody, yet golden prize in my hand. The three who were with me gasped. Cody began to stammer by, "Y-Y-You took out Heather's gold tooth?" "Y-You really do love LeShawna," Sierra added. Jose crossed his arms, got an evil grin on his face, and told me, "I didn't know you had it in you, kid. I'd give you something, but I think you already earned it."

I nodded as I placed the tooth into the bag. I was almost done with what I needed to accomplish.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Wasn't that awesome?<strong>

**Sierra, Cody, Harold, Alejandro, and Heather: 0-o**

**Me: ...What? Do I have little hairs on my fingers?**

**Heather: I have sex with Alejandro?! What's wrong with you?!  
><strong>

**Me: Well you two have the most sexual tension during World Tour and let's not forget all of the making out at the All-Stars finale.**

**Alejandro: But you ended her being on the floor, with blood coming from her mouth!**

**Sierra: Ohhhhhhhh...I get it! Red Arch means bloody scenes!**

**Cody: Clever.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Harold: So that means...!**

**Me: Yep! Stay tuned as Harold gets to the characters just can't stand in the series!**


	5. Chapter 5: Twinner Takes All

**Me: Hi again!**

**Cody: How many chapters do you have prepared each day?**

**Me: One too many! :D**

**Cody: Um...Right...**

**Sierra: Aw. Don't worry, Codykins. The adventure's almost done!**

**Me: You said it, Sierra. It's also part two of the Red Arc!**

**Harold: Can't you just say the Blood Arc? Gosh!**

**Me: No! It sounds cooler!**

**Sierra: Bekah owns nothing except the idea and o copyright infringement is intended!**

**Me & Sierra: Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>After taking Heather's gold tooth, I decided to wash off the blood that came upon my face and hands. As I noticed the red substance going down the drain thanks to the water, I realized how truly successful my time with my ex-alliance leader was...I also began to think about how I was going to come off on Amy.<p>

But then, I noticed a non-alcoholic cherry wine bottle in the fridge. There was a note on it that said, "For the Best Twin." Knowing what I needed to do, I grabbed the bottle to deliver it to the bitch twin.

I knocked on Sammy and Amy's room door to see which one was home. Amy opened the door and asked, "What do you want?" I handed her the bottle and replied, "It's done. I'm curious if I could speak with you alone." But she noticed Sierra and Cody right behind me and asked, "What about those two losers?" "We're just guarding the door...And I want some picture to post on my blog," my rose-haired friend informed. "...Fine. But don't let Samey come in," the blonde cheerleader said as we came in.

Now, there are no words to describe Amy that doesn't require using any words similar to bitch...Because that's basically what she is. I haven't been able to figure out why she's been so cruel to Sammy, but it's about time I gave the 'lesser twin' some much-needed assistance.

We sat down at her kitchen table as I poured wine into both of our large glasses. She got out some cookies she received from Rodney the other day and began our conversation by asking, "I have to admit. For being a total dork, you're better compared to my loser sister."

"..."

"Hello? Earth to geek?"

"...Sorry. I've just been thinking about something."

"How beautiful I am?"

"No...I've been thinking about how much you've made the fans cringe in cruelty!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"The fans LOVE me! I don't know what you're even talking about!"

"I'm talking about your lying to your team! You only fake cried to get rid of Sammy!"

"Ohhhhh...That...Well, listen, I don't care because she STILL would've lost!"

I slammed my fist onto the table as I yelled, "It's HOW you've done it in this case!"

She blinked for a few seconds until she said, "! Oh, my GAG! I know what you're talking about now and your love life is crap! I'm a parfait and your girlfriend's nothing more than a fat, black cow!"

She went there. I was ready to stab her with the kitchen knife in anger. But then, I realized the wine glass in her hand. I stood up, took a few steps back, and calmly said to her, "If Sammy's the 'lesser twin,' then that makes you the greater bitch."

Amy began to growl at me with a vile face. But as she was getting more mad by the minute, she squeezed her glass very tightly until it broke. The shards went deeply into her arm, cheek, and even her birthmark. She slipped from the red wine that spilled on the floor and landed on her butt. She was shrieking even louder than DJ. It was a headache to hear, but she was already a pain already, so I shrugged it off.

As I was about to get Cody and Sierra so we could leave, I noticed a medal dangling on the ceiling. I grabbed it to see Amy on the front and words on the back that said, "For Amy." but when I held it into the light, I saw that 'Amy,' the eyebrows, and the birthmark were all forged. Sammy did win a medal once in her life, only to have Amy take that away from her along with everyone else.

I took the medal with me, hoping to fix it and clapped to let Coderra know our time with Bitch-my was done. As we left, Sierra took a picture of the bloodied cheerleader. Cody asked me, "Um...Don't you think you went a little too far?" I held up the medal and calmly replied, "Not at all."

After some thinking, I took a quick detour to find B's room to see if he could fix the medal. When I explained my conundrum, he nodded and went straight to work. After about 4 minutes, he gave back the medal looking good as new. I thanked him as he gave me the thumbs up.

I found Sammy relaxing with Jasmine and Sky as they sunbathed. The younger twin noticed me and said, "Oh! Hi, Harold. What brings you here?" I gave her what was rightfully her's by placing the medal in her hands.

The three girls looked at the medal with surprise. Sammy then said, "Wait a minute...This was the first medal I won!" She hugged me and said, "Thank you so much!" "You're welcome," I replied.

"I never knew you won a medal before, Sammy," Sky said to her with relief. "Yeah...I totally forgot about it," the younger twin replied. Jasmine smiled at her and said, "I'm glad to see you come this far, Sammy. In fact, I talked Shawn into making you our first student into our new business." "Really? Thanks, Jasmine!"

But then Sammy began to think and asked me, "But how did you get this from Amy?" "Let's just say that she's now the same color that matches the uniform," I responded as I began to walk away.

She must've figured it out as she grabbed my wrist before I left and said, "Harold, wait. I want to give you this." She handed me an extra pair of pom-poms. She then said, "I heard that LeShawna's a cheerleader, so I think she might like these. I got these when Amy stole mine. Thanks again." I smiled at her and placed the gift into the bag Sierra was carrying for me.

Only one left to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Awesomeness!<strong>

**Amy: Oh, my GAG! Are you blind or something?!**

**Me: No...I just really hate you.**

**Amy: UGH!  
><strong>

**Harold: Wow! And I thought Scarlett was a bad sister!**

**Amy: Zip it, Dweeb!**

**Harold: GOSH!  
><strong>

**Sierra: If you're trying to win us over, you're not doing a good job.**

**Amy: Grrrrrrrrrr...*growls at Sierra***

**Cody: *hiding behind me* We should end this chapter.**

**Me: Okay! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Jail Slam

**Me: *squealing like Katie & Sadie***

**Amy: Shut it!**

**Harold: Explain to me again why you brought the first four hypocrites tied to a chair...**

**Me: That's simple. It's the last of the Red Arch. And I think you guys are in for a HUGE treat!**

**Heather: Oooh...I'm so happy-Get me out NOW!'**

**Me: Nope!**

**Harold: So that means...All I have left is-**

**Me: NO SPOILERS!**

**Harold: They would know because 'I' took out the others! Gosh!**

**Scott: ...Okay, he has a point...For once...**

**Cody: Um...Guys?**

**Sierra: On it, Codybear! Bekah doesn't own anything but the idea as no copyright infringement is intended!**

**Me: Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>After I took care of Amy, I decided to prepare myself for the last battle, being against Duncan.<p>

If there was ever a Gemmy for Biggest Douche in the World, then chances are that, other than Charlie Sheen and even Chris, Duncan would win by a landslide. Throughout Island and Action, all he's done is make my time there a living Hell. However, he, along with Courtney, pressured me into voting off LeShawna after the superhero challenge, something I've regretted doing ever since it was announced. But now that I know about his hypocrisy, I won't make that same mistake ever again!

As I was walking with Cody and Sierra to the convict's room, I heard a small chirp. I looked at a nearby tree to see a baby blue bird in its nest. But I quickly discovered that this was the same bird that actually gave Duncan a nice charm. Heck, it even made him cry a little bit. And so, I whispered a plan to Sierra and she easily agreed to it.

But then a new thought occurred to me when I saw Gwen and Zoey having some time together. They're two awesome girls, but I grew concerned about them during World Tour and All-Stars.

In Gwen's case, I felt bad for her and Trent when they broke up because of Duncan. And, when she hooked up with the punk, the 'double dates' LeShawna got us involved in weren't fun at all...At least in my perspective...That aside, when I remembered the criminal's hypocrisy, I remembered that, while he was only doing it to boot Courtney out, Cody said that Gwen was deeply hurt by his actions. Recently in All-Stars, she broke up with him and I attempted to get her back with Trent. So far, not much has been accomplished.

Zoey, on the other hand, was a completely different story. She's still with Mike despite the controversy that stirred and escalated to my neighborhood. At first, se reminded me a little bit of Princess Peach as Mike saved her lots of times. However, after I wet myself due to seeing Commando Zoey, I found her to be more of Princess Daisy with Peach's need for rescue profiles. The problem was that during All-Stars, it felt like Duncan was the womanizer that he is and tried to steal Zoey away from Mike when he became Mal.

I decided to let both girls know about what Duncan has done. But as I was headed over there, Courtney was coming towards them. I hid underneath one of the umbrellas so that way I could talk to them after she was done. But my cover backfired when she easily noticed me and opened the umbrella. The C.I.T. gave me a look and said, "What do you want now? Here to feed me green jelly?"

I too in a deep breath and explained Duncan's action in the Outback as well as my concerns about the punk taking Zoey away from Mike. Boy, were they surprised by what I told them. Gwen had a few tears going down her face, Zoey was in shock as well, but not sad, and Courtney was pissed. As in, seriously pissed the Hell off.

The goth was beginning to cry as Trent noticed what happened. He asked her "Gwen? Are you okay?" As tears were building up, she hugged him tightly and apologized for what she did to him all those seasons ago. He gave her a small smile, wiped off the tears, and hugged her back. Well there's one love story that's fixed...

The All-Stars runner-up said to me, "Whoa...I never noticed. I should tell Mike right away. Thanks for letting me know." She left the area we were at to find her, and season 5's, winner.

As for Courtney, she picked up a nearby light post with her bare hands. She was ready to beat up Duncan real nicely. She yelled, "I HATE HIM SO MUCH! WHERE IS HE?!" Before I was going to let her, Sierra found Court's soothing point on her left shoulder and quickly began to massage it. After the Overachiever was calmed down, I told her, "Don't worry. I'll give you a huge head-start." "How so," she asked with a skeptical look. I whispered to her that I would leave my enemy unconscious and she could finish him off after I was done. After she thought about it, we shook on it and said, "It's a deal."

I walked to where Duncan's front door was at. I informed Cody and Sierra that this was something I needed to do alone. It was my time to show him what happens if he messes with me, my friends, and my love life. I said to the two, "Wish me luck." "Good luck," they said in unison.

They stepped back as I knocked on the door. The delinquent opened it and said to me, "What do you want, nerdling? Advice on how to win your girlfriend back?" I took in a deep breath and responded, "No...I do want answers." "What?" I made a quick charge on him that got us both into the building.

"Ow! What the eff?!" "You know EXACTLY why I did that!" "No, I don't!" "Don't lie! Oh, wait...You ALREADY HAVE!" "Look, Doris. I have no freakin' clue what you're talking about!"

But as I was about to spell it out for him, there was a Skype call for him on his computer. It was from his mother. I was curious at first until I realized what it was for. Thank you, Sierra.

"Mom?" "Hi, Duncan! I got great news! There was a nice red-haired boy and a purple-haired girl who gave you this sweet, little bird! And, as it turns out, it's your little friend!" "WHAT?!" "Yeah! Isn't that great? Now you two can be even closer than you were before! I'd love to chat more, but I gotta go. Dinner's almost ready. Love you!" "Whatever..."

After the message ended, he was angry. He pinned me down and yelled, "Seriously?! That bird was the LAST thing I wanted to be near, next to Mal! What's your problem?!" "My problem? My problem's YOUR HYPOCRISY!" "...What?" "You heard me! You call out LeShawna for fake crying and lying even after she understoosd what she did and regretted it. But when you fake cry and lie for WORSE reasons, you get away with it?! GOSH! YOU HYPOCRITE!" "Look, Napoleon. I don't care about your crap-tastic love life or about what I did. Besides, at least I don't make MY girlfriends my slaves of love!"

He pissed me off for the LAST TIME! I'm already mad at those who would call LeShawna the 's' word because that's completely racist. But when it comes from HIM, I had ENOUGH!

I took in a huge breath and scolded, "It...Is...ON!"

He began with a punch to the gut, but I grabbed his wrist and threw him down to the floor. I jumped over his kicks and dived kicked his chest. As the battle between us kept going, I began to gain the upper hand as I spin kicked and uppercutted him with all of my strength. As I was retaliating with my rage, I told him, "Don't you DARE EVER call my friend that AGAIN! And if you ever lie and turn against her AGAIN, you'll be VERY SORRY, you freakin' Douche-nozzle! GOT IT?!"

After multiple melee moves, he was almost ready to go down for the count. But I wasn't leaving him for Courtney's beat-down just yet. I picked him up by one of his piercings and yanked as hard as I could. I got the strength to pull the stud off by remembering the abuse I got from him. After a few seconds, I pulled it out. Blood began to splatter upon both our faces and the rest of the furniture. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain as he was covered in blood. Serves that jackass right!

I took in some deep breaths, trying to return to my calming state as I began to walk outside. But as I was about to leave, his T.V. came on! But, specifically, it was "Total Drama: Trash that Dirt!" Mildred was by herself, as Josh was nowhere to be found.

_"...And there you have it! Ella, we commend you for an amazing song. Now, since Josh is busy being touched by Ella's goodbye tune, I'll be continuing the rest of the show. And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for. Drumroll please! Thank you. And the reason LeShawna lied, fake cried, and insulted during her time in TDA is...To be with Harold!"_

Ohhhhh...So she did it fo-! WHAT?! FOR ME?!

_"That's right! LeShawna did it to get her daddy's permission to be with her gingered white boy! A sweet, touching thought. Isn't it? Anyways, she hasn't been ready to tell him, but let's hope she tells him soon! And now-"_

The T.V. turned off. My heart sank to the ground. I had no idea that she did it for me...And I voted her out! In that same season she did it in, no less! What have I done? Tears began to drip down my face as I dashed to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Heather, Amy, Duncan, and Scott: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Me: ...Really, guys?**

**Harold: So, you got me to beat up Duncan, only to have me realize this?!  
><strong>

**Me: How else was I going to have you react?**

**Sierra: *typing like a crazy person...Oh, wait...* This is SO going on my HarShawna and LeSharold blogs! EEEEEEEE!**

**Harold: Quit it!  
><strong>

**Amy: Oh, keep this up! Or does the wittle baby want his baba? *keeps laughing until I throw a pebble at her* Hey!**

**Me: I still hate you!**

**Cody: Is this gonna get resolved?**

**Me: Yes, Cody.**

**Cody: That's good.**

**Me: And it's gonna be a long one! YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hugs and Tears

**Me: Well, it's the finale to Uber Mad Skills! Isn't that great, guys?**

**Harold: *glaring at me***

**Me: ...Again, really?**

**Cody: Well, you kinda called him out in the last episode.**

**Me: True true, Cody. But I'm still mad at him for LeShawna Jr...**

**Harold: That was one time!**

**Me: One time too many.**

**Harold: Gosh!**

**Me: By the way, since you've never revealed your brother's name.**

**Harold: ..It's Andrew...**

**Me: Perfect! :D**

**Sierra: Well, once this is all done, it'll be PERFECT for the world of Total Drama blogs!**

**Me: You said it, Sierra! Anyways, I don't own anything except for the idea, interviews will follow in script form in Italics, and no copyright infringement is intended! Enjoy that last chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>After I learned the truth about LeShawna's lies from TDA, my heart broke into a million pieces. I ran to my room as fast as I could. I couldn't face my LeLuscious after I basically betrayed her. I blew it. I flat out blew every chance I could to make things right with her.<p>

When I got inside, I placed the piercing I pulled out from Duncan into the bag Sierra got for me and ran straight into the bathroom as I dropped the bag onto the bed. With my clothes and glasses on, I stepped into the shower, turned on the hot water, crouched as I sat down, drooped my head into my body, and began to bawl my eyes out.

How could I have been so stupid? All this time, I was used, played, and toyed by others who I trusted before I learned the truth about their lies. But with Milady, I turned against her for something that was actually for our love life! I am such an idiot!

As I was heavily crying, I began to yell out my thoughts on learning about this new truth...

"LESHAWNAAAA! I'M SORRY I VOTED YOU OUT AT THE FILM LOT! I WISH I NEVER DID THAT! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! I LOVE YOU! WHAAAAAAAAAA!

And so, I cried and cried...And cried...In fact, I cried for hours...Well, at least it seemed like hours. Anyways, my face became hot, my cheeks were burning, my vision was blurry, and my whole body was soaked. But, as I was wailing, I heard a familiar voice outside of the bathroom.

"...Baby?"

LeShawna was just outside the door.

"...Harold? Are you okay?"

Feeling the complete opposite of the question she was asking, I kept crying.

She then opened the door and found me wailing. She was very surprised to see me like this. "Baby! What happened to you," she asked with concerned as she turned off the water. I tried to tell her, but I couldn't. Not only was my voice croaked up from the crying, but I also didn't want to tell her.

She noticed the tears running down my face and hugged me tightly. Her hugs did feel good, probably because of her large, yet sexy size. But I still felt terrible. "Aw, Sugarbaby. It's alright," she said to me with a comforting voice. It wasn't in my eyes.

After a few seconds, she decided to talk to me in the bedroom, which was outside of the bathroom I was releasing all of my emotions. She laid me down on the nice, comfortable bed we slept in every night...! With our clothes on...Just to clear up.

Well, I guess it's time to tell her why I've been crying for what I believed to be an eternity.

But before I could explain, Sierra came into the room and said, "Oh! There you are, Harold! I was just about to tell you tha-" She noticed LeShawna hugging me and whispered to me, "Is it alright if I explained the whole thing to her?" I nodded my head yes.

For the next 3 minutes, Sierra, with some help from Cody, was able to tell LeShawna the whole story in a way that made sense to her. "...And that's what happened. The bag behind you will explain further.

LeShawna opened he bag behind us to find all of the collectibles I obtained during the adventure I had today. Sammy's leftover pom-poms, Sierra's virtual pet, Heather's gold tooth, Dawn's herbal tea, and one of Duncan's piercings. She turned to me and asked, "Did you get all of this stuff for me?" "Yes...," I croaked out.

However, as my friends were leaving to give me and my girlfriend some privacy, Sierra accidentally stepped on the remote and the T.V. turned on yet again. Gosh!

_"...Thank you, Bekah for that very...Interesting rap...Anyways, to end off the night, we'__re going to see the results of the interviews! Let's begin!"  
><em>

Interviews?...! Wait a second...Was this the same one my family was asked to do? The first one was with...! Wait, LeShawna's parents were asked too?! Her Dad's gonna kill me!

_Mildred: Ah, yes. The proud parents of LeShawna and Harold. How does it feel to have this come out?_

_Marxon: Well...Uh...It's Mildred, right?_

_Mildred: *growls*_

_Marxon: ...Anyways, after I talked to Shawnie more after the Film Lot incident, I agreed that she could date that white boy._

_Molly: Hey! That white boy is also my baby!_

_Alicia: We're movin' away from the point, bein' that I'm glad our daughter found someone she really wanted to be with._

Well, at least her mom likes me.

_Mildred: We also grabbed some of their closest friends to join along for the ride!_

_Harvey: *blushing because he's sitting next to LeShawnique*_

_LeShawnique: Well, I'm pretty glad my cousin's in love. I was a little weird about it at first...*hugs Harvey* Until I began to notice how cute his friends were._

_Harvey: ! Y-You think so?_

_LeShawnique: *nods and gives Harvey a kiss*  
><em>

_Harvey: Yes! I knew getting my braces off was totally worth it!_

! I didn't see that coming at all...

_Mildred: Moving on from Smooch City...And now we go to LeShawna's friend Jasmine and Harold's brother Andrew!_

_Andrew: ...And that's why he has to go to therapy._

_Jasmine: *writing this down as notes* Thank you. Now, *holds up a picture of herself* Do you think your family would like this autograph of me?_

_Andrew: ...I still don't see what this LeShawna chick sees in Harold...At all..._

At least I HAVE a girlfriend!

_Mildred: And finally, his psycho sister Scarlett!_

_Scarlett: Well, seeing of all of the romantic gestures he's done for her in which she doesn't even know about, I feel that his remorse...*realizes that the others can't understand a word she's saying, getting slightly annoyed* ...He thinks she takes him for granted._

NO! That was the ONE thing I never wanted LeShawna to hear!

The T.V. turned off as there was a knock at the door. Milady opened the door to reveal Scarlett and she let her have it...

"Oh oh oh oh, you did NOT just go there! You dare hurt my Sugarbaby again and I swear YOU'LL be the one wishin' never met or messed with me!"

Scarlett just turned around and said, "...I was just stating the truth...If that isn't too much to ask." I couldn't remember what happened after because I continued to cry. But judging by the splash, I assume Scarlett was tossed into the pool.

After readjusting herself on the bed, I hugged LeShawna as much as I could. In fact, I even placed my face into her boobies as I wailed.

"Everything Scarlett said was true! I'm sorry I put you through this crap," I cried out.

She kept on comforting me as she said to me, "Oh, Harold. I'm so sorry. I had no idea you felt this way. It's okay, Honey Pie."

As nice as it was for her to try and make me feel better, I knew what was best for both for us. I removed my face from her soft breasts and croaked out, "Thanks, LeShawna...But I don't deserve to be with someone as nice and forgiving as you." I removed myself from the hug and laid down in fetal position.

After about 3 seconds, Milady grabbed my hands and said to me, "Ginger Biscuits, I know it's hard...But think about all of the good times we've had together."

Then my brain began to get going on the memory process. I remembered lots of stuff we've enjoyed, from dancing together, to our times during the Aftermath shows in World Tour, to our kiss. I began to feel a little better and said to her, "Yeah...We did have a lot of good times together."

She brought me in for another hug and said to me, " No matter what happens, I love you." "I love you too, LeShawna," I replied as my voice felt better. We shared a kiss and headed out to see the stars.

Today was a good day to tell the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: YAY! It's all done!<strong>

**?: SO this is the crap you made Harold go through.**

**Me: Huh? *turns to see LeShawna* ! Um...*holds out a bacon hat* Want some?**

**LeShawna: *glares at me***

**Me: Eeep! *goes onto the roof***

**LeShawna: *hugs Harold* Thanks for understandin', baby.**

**Harold: *love struck* Anything for you, my chocolate goddess...Boo-yah...**

**Me: *squealing like Katie & Sadie***

**HarShawna: *look at me***

**Me: What? I ship you guys. Anyways, please send me your reviews and thanks for reading!**


End file.
